The Miraculous Ladybug Battles her Emotions
by cry.me.a.table.linda
Summary: When a new miraculous wielder comes in without warning, and the duo have mixed feelings about him. Is he friend or foe? Will he put a damper in the duo's relationship?


**Hi! This is a rough copy of** **my first ever fanfic! If you have notes**

 **feel free to message me!**

Chapter 1: Newcomers

He was here for less than a minute. Yet in the time he wasn't here, we all wanted him back. Well, all except for Chat. He didn't seem as happy as the rest of Paris. He seemed... Relieved when he left. It was almost as if his position was being threatened by this heroic stranger. I was intrigued. This unexplainable presence overwhelmed me when he appeared. I was not far from positive of knowing he had a miraculous. He left before I could even get his name. All the news reporters of Paris were as questionable as I was. "HEY LADYBUG, WHO'S THE NEW PARTNER?" That was the only question I had received from any reporters that night. Right before I was going to answer their questions, Chat replied "He's just another washed up wanna be hero we find all over Paris! He is NOT and will NEVER be her partner! And besides, who'd want to replace me?" He smirked. I cringed. Even in his serious moments he had to be his so-called "charming self." The fight that went down that night was so quick that if you had blinked, you would have missed it. It was one of Chat and I's most dangerous and strongest competitors. It was the principle of my school possessed by an akuma. His name was le destructeur. If he so much as looked at a living organism, they would slowly mutate into a state of sludge and alien like plants. After the mutation they'd develop an inability to move. He'd already mutated half of Marinette's school before Ladybug and Chat arrived. They were scoping the scene and had an idea of what they might be able to do and already appeared behind this monster until a shadow had cast above both of their heads which urged them to look up at what was soon going to defeat the monster. His moves were perfectly timed motions with such grace it made Ladybug blush. Chat felt a stinging sensation in his stomach when he looked over at Ladybug blushing. He couldn't describe what this feeling was but had an idea what it could be. By the time the monster was defeated, only four minutes had passed. When the little akuma started to fly away Ladybug instantly took out her compact ready to purify the once evil akuma until this mysterious person took out a square shaped object on his utility belt with which he purified the butterfly himself. All the people around stood there in awe. All the reporters that came,all the faculty,all the students, and the duo of heroes who had finally met their match. When he finally took time to look away from the newly purified butterfly, he looked towards all of the people who were standing in front of him with their jaws dropped, he then look at a clock in a nearby classroom and ran across the rooftops to a place no one will ever be able to know. On her way back home there were more than one thousand thoughts running through her mind. "Where'd he come from? Is he really on our side? Why didn't I move when he appeared?" She still hasn't had the slightest idea of how to answer the last question. She wondered what Chat was thinking about now, probably the same as her. He was acting pretty strange when the reporters were questioning them. She was thinking about that topic for a while until she heard her earrings beeping. She had to go home, fast! When she had finally arrived home she transformed back into Marinette and laid face down on her bed with Tikki. Right up until her parents called up that a boy from school was there to see her. She assumed it was Kim wanting to work on the project that was assigned two weeks before. Her hair was frizzy and untamed but she went down stairs regardless. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen and as she looked up she saw his shaggy blond hair... It was Adrien! She suddenly couldn't move and felt red and hot. "Hi Marinette!" He said while flashing his model perfect smile. She managed to stammer a "Hey, d-didn't expect it t-to be you!" She quickly looked away. "I was wondering if we could talk about something very important, if you don't mind of course!" There was that smile again. "U-Uh... Sure! Of course!" She said a little too quickly. "We should g-go up to my room!" She hated the way she stuttered around him. "Ok!" And of course he had to make that smile that made her insides melt. Once they were up there he said, "Marinette, I know you've known Nino longer than I have and since he was my first real friend army school... What present should I get him for his birthday? I just don't want him to hate me for getting him something that he completely hates so I really need your advice." She suddenly had confidence boil up inside of her, which happens every time someone needs her help with something. "Adrien, you must know before I give you any advice about anything that Nino won't hate you because of a bad gift! Like all friends, you will get him what you feel is right! I can give you ideas but choosing the gift is something personal! Do you understand?" Did she REALLY just confront Adrien Agreste?! "I do, and thank you Marinette!" She was overflowing with confidence now. "Thank you! Now, from the first day I met Nino he's had headphones and always known some of the greatest songs, so maybe your gift can have something to do with music?" "That's a great idea!" He was standing up now, "Why didn't I think of that! I know exactly what I'll get him! Thank you greatly Marinette!" He then hugged her went done stairs in a rush while saying "I promise I'll repay you for this! See you at school!" As she heard the bell on the front door of the bakery ring she knew he had already left which allowed her to squeal in her bedroom while hugging a pillow on the bed. "Where did all that confidence come from Marinette?" Said the little kwami. "I am so proud of you!" She said while hugging her. Marinette was proud too! And that's what she felt all night until morning finally came. She walked to school with the same confidence as the night before knowing this was going to be a great day! Right up until she remembered about the test she forgot to study for. She tarted to feel anxious and worried as she walked up the front steps into the school. Right when she stepped into the classroom the bell rang which meant she was nearly late, which is good but being nearly late means doing a three page essay on tardiness. As she sat in her chair the teacher asked if she knew how to do the essay already which she replied with a simple "Yes." She was looking down until at her desk until the teacher finished roll call and exclaimed that there was a new student. She thought to herself, "It's ironic that the same week we have a new hero that we have a new student!" The teacher told him to introduce himself to the class he said, "My name is Ames." His voice sounded so dark and utterly mysterious that everyone looked up from what they were doing to look at him. "I come south France and I will be at this school until my father is done studying some rare animals only found here." "Thank you for presenting yourself, you may take a seat." The teacher told him. He only looked towards the seat where he was going to sit while walking down even though all eyes were on him everyone looked back at their own things as the teacher started the lesson. Except for Marinette. She was starting to admire features some people might not notice about him in her head. Such as the perfect angle his hair flips, his independent attitude, and how confident he was in every move he made. She didn't realize she was staring until Alya shoved her arm notifying her. As she looked back at Alya she noticed It wasn't just Alya who saw her staring it was Nino and Adrien too. They all looked at her with questioning eyes. Though she knew they wanted answers she just pretended to be interested in the lesson. When school ended she talked to her ever so curious friends. Nino began the conversation by asking "What is it about the new guy that made you all googley eyed?" "It was nothing." She lied. Alya was in it too "It didn't LOOK like nothing." "Well it is nothing so let's leave it at that." Marinette replied knowing they knew it was nothing. Before Adrien could say anything Ames walked up to Marinette and asked "Hey! You're Marinette, right? I saw that you were one of the only people taking notes in class, so I was wondering if I could come over to your house this weekend to borrow some of the notes?" She felt a cold feeling up her spine. "Uh... Saturday is fine for me I guess..." She said unsure of why she was talking to him like she would to Adrien. "That's fine with me!" Oh god he just made a smile fit for a model (like Adrien)! "Well, I'll see you around!" He then threw on his motorcycle jacket, and his motorcycle helmet. After he was done prepping, he hopped on his slick black motorcycle and headed to his house. They all stood there in awe of the scene that had just been done before as if in a play. But Alya made one last comment before they all split ways, "This usually the part isn't the movie where a guy like that.." She pointed in the direction he left. "Wins a girl like you." She pointed to Marinette. She blushed and dismissed the idea from her thoughts. Adrien's eyes drooped in a sad manner when he caught the sight of her blushing. Nino knew his friend too well to let him say something stupid out of his own blinding emotions and said, "We got to go, he had promised to help me with homework so bye!" He pulled Adrien away and as fast as possible knowing this is when Adrien would need him the most. On his walk home he felt like he was on fire whenever he thought about Ames and Marinette ending up together. "You okay bro?" Nino asked. "Yeah fine why?" He's horrible at lying. "You didn't look so good while talking about the new might-happen couple." Adrien felt a lump forming in his throat when his friend said those words. "Yeah...fine." He said not believing what his mouth was saying. "Nino, I'll go home alone from here, I just don't want you to get in trouble for being home late." "It's fine bro see you tomorrow!" Said Nino as he walked down the opposite path. Adrien entered his house to find an upset security and Nathalie. They scolded him for about an hour on the importance of advising them if he's going to walk home. They said his father would be coming home late again since he's on the other side of France at a fashion debut. He started to think how this is the third day this month he'll be home late because of his job. He tried not to think about how his father's job affects him because that leads him to think about his mother. When he entered his room Plagg flew straight to the fridge for more cheese. Adrien rolled his eyes at the little kwami digging through the fridge looking for a rotten smelling cheese. He trough himself on the bed to think about the events that had happened that day and how he can't describe the emotions he was feeling when the thought of Marinette and Ames came to mind. He concluded that he was feeling worried for his dear friend and that she may get hurt. When he attempted to explain this to Plagg to see if he's being rational. Plagg answered, "Humans are idiots with emotions! You're jealous boy! You are falling for a girl! I don't know why you are when you could be eating cheese..." He started to murmur to himself. Adrien denied it completely. "Unthinkable! Unfathomable! She's a friend not a...a..." He didn't know what else to say. She couldn't be more than a friend... Right? Ladybug is his unrequited love, NOT her... He would be betraying his Lady that way... That is OUT of the question... Not sure if he could handle those emotions right now he turned on the television to take his mind off things. The news came on saying that Ladybug and Chat Noir are being called to the Mayor's office to be given an award that has had a history of one hundred years. The name of the award will be announced at the gathering in exactly one hour. Adrien jumped up at this news ready to leave. "Plagg, transform me!" He called his kwami. He quickly transformed and jumped out of his bedroom window. He leaped out of his window heading towards the mayor's office, on his way he saw ladybug four buildings away going the same way. "Hello, My Lady." He quietly whispered to himself. While staring at her, she finally looked back at him. Then he tried to look forward and pretend he wasn't looking at her, which caused him to slam into a (light pole in French), or light pole. As he slid down, ladybug chuckled at the foolish chat noir.

"I'm so stupid!" He thought. "But hey at least I made her laugh..." He saw her try to hide the grin on her face, and led to him grinning himself. They heard the scream of the mayor from a distance, looked at escorted and left. This time, there were no distractions on their journey to the mayor's office. As they slowly crept into the old, rustic building, they heard steady, heavy breathing. Louder than human breathing, so it was either an akuma possessment or a monster. It makes more sense of it being akuma possessed bystander. They kept on moving forward trying to find the mayor. With each step they took the mysterious breathing noise wouldn't get any closer or farther, but then chat felt a tight grip on his arm. It was ladybug's. He looked at the pale, horrified look on her face. He followed her gaze to the roof where a black, swollen,8 legged creature was perched above them. He then realized, ladybug is petrified of spiders.


End file.
